


Hardly A World Away

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unapologetic PWP with Nat, Pietro, and Matt for Jessy's (Romanovasledger and wolves_and_girls) birthday. </p><p>Nat’s got an itch that needs scratching, and knows just the two men to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardly A World Away

**Author's Note:**

> A very happy birthday, Jessy! Hope you like it :DD You said you wanted either Pietro/Nat or Matt/Nat, so I give you . . . both. Both is good. I hope.  
> <3

“Natasha.” Matt’s voice rang out as soon as the lock slipped back into the door, the familiar click sliding her bones into alignment and causing her breath to quicken in apprehension. “Who in the hell did you bring with you, and why is his heart beating so quickly? You didn’t torture the poor bastard already, did you?”

Beside her, reclining on the silk of Matt’s bedsheets, Pietro’s eyebrows shot towards his hairline. “Wait, he can hear my heart?”

“I told you,” Natasha leaned over the bed to kiss him, knowing that the sound of their lips meeting would clue Matt in to just what he had waiting for him in his bed better than any words ever could. “He’s got a couple of very special gifts.”

“That’s probably the nicest way I’ve ever heard my particular talents described.” Matt’s voice had gotten closer, and Nat heard him shifting to remove his shoes and socks before he stood in the door frame of the bedroom. He still had his glasses on, though Nat could imagine the way his eyes would move as though he really could see the pair of them, Nat sprawled out, clad in nothing but the silk of Matt’s sheets, Pietro beside her, equally covered up. “Not often I get a guy in my bed, though. This a new service you’re thinking of starting, Tash?”

“Pietro, this is Matt.” Nat gave a quiet laugh, turning her attention to Pietro to watch as his face shifted with recognition and realization.

When he didn’t say anything Matt laughed. “So you didn’t tell him everything.”

She shook her head, knowing he had a certain fondness for the sound of her curls shaking against skin. “Where was the fun in that?”

Matt’s tongue darted out to wet his lower lip, and she picked up the slight hitch in his breath. With practiced fingers, Matt worked to undo the buttons of his shirt, the jacket likely shrugged out of along with his shoes earlier. Natasha watched him work, always so amazed to see how deftly his fingers could pop the small plastic through the fabric, practiced and perfect so that he was down to his undershirt in a matter of seconds. “So, what did you two have in mind?”

Natasha grinned, and slid slowly up and out from under the covers. Her feet were nearly silent as she padded closer, taking his hand when she got close enough and bringing his fingertips to her already wet slit, feeling and hearing the sharp intake of breath when he felt how soaked she was.

“Dunno. I was hoping you two could do something to help me about this.” She heard Pietro’s heart pick up as well as her head tipped backwards, Matt having pressed two fingers into her without reservation. He knew the perfect amount of pressure, and just where to apply it, so her fingers dug into his shoulders and her hips canted forward. On the bed, she heard Pietro shifting, trying to get a better look as a quiet curse left his lips.

Matt moved to mouth his way down the line of her jaw“He a friend of yours from the old days?”

“New friend,” she gasped, nipples pebbling as they pressed up against his soft undershirt, looking back at the man on the bed. He had his cock in his hand, stroking himself slowly to her surprise. She’d assumed he’d be in for the quick release, looking to finish this as he did everything else: beyond quick. That he was holding off, his thumb easing over the crown of his cock to sweep the precome over the red skin, made her body thrum with desire. She pulled Matt closer, his fingers slipping out of her as she led him closer to the bed, his free hand undoing the buckle of his pants and slipping her hand past the waistband of his boxers. Silk. She tried not to smirk as she wrapped her fingers lightly around his dick, tugging enough to make his steps falter. Pietro hissed, scooting closer to kiss his way up Natasha’s spine, kneeling on the edge of the bed to get closer to her. She felt the head of his cock press up against her ass, and ground back against it enough to make him groan, while Matt’s mouth had fallen open in front of her in favor of letting out these sweet pants that went straight to her cunt, making her all the wetter.

In no time he was undressed, and Nat had been pushed to lay back down on his bed as the pair of them took turns eating her out. Pietro had a real knack for picking up instruction after being shown, and Matt was one of the best at what he did. Between them she had her hands fisted in the sheets, her eyes blown wide as she watched Matt’s face dig further between her legs, his tongue sinful in the way it took her apart inch by inch, while Pietro’s lips had suctioned around her clit, the tip of his tongue flicking against the bundle of nerves and every so often making her shout when his teeth would scrape around the edges. She was flying, and plummeting to her death, at the same time, her waxen wings melted as she flew closer and closer to the edge of pleasure.

Except they’d also developed this ridiculously uncanny way of knowing exactly what the other was going to do, so that when Pietro pulled away, Matt did the same thing, at the same time. Her groan was pulled from deep within her gut, staring incredulously at them both. Were they being serious?

“You’re the worst,” she barely managed to gasp when Pietro started to laugh, licking his lips and leaning over to kiss her. She threaded her fingers through his hair, determinedly holding him there as long as he could stand, until Matt took advantage of her being distracted to press the tip of his cock against her slit, and slowly inch his way inside. Nat let out a low groan, her forehead pressed against Pietro’s as he grinned against her skin, kissing his way down her throat.

“You’re alright?” he asked, voice lilted to tease while Matt just laughed quietly.

“Don’t worry Pietro, she’s adaptable. She can take just about anything.”

Nat laid her left fist halfheartedly against his thigh, and he responded with a quick thrust, his hips slapping against hers, before taking the same hand and threading their fingers together. She groaned, right hand scrambling to reach between Pietro’s legs to stroke him quickly. His back bowed, mouth open as his hips canted forward, and with a sly grin on her face she took advantage of it and leaned over far enough to stretch her lips over his cock. Tongue flicking over the head in the similar, teasing fashion that he’d used on her clit, she was only too happy to pay him back in kind for all the torment he and Matt had managed to level against her. Every jolt of Matt thrusting into her caused her head to bob further along Pietro’s length, and his breath was growing faster than it was when he ran, to her surprise. She looked up through her lashes at him, and grinned to see his face growing pink. He was adorable.

“Please don’t tell me you finish as quickly as you run.” Matt could hardly talk, his own breath stuttering as his pace picked up, pulling Natasha’s legs up around his shoulders. The shift in position had Nat seeing stars and pulling away from Pietro in order to gasp for air, blinking furiously. One of his hands curled around the back of her head, stroking the base of her scalp gently, fingertips applying just enough pressure to level her, ground her. She was grateful for it, kissing her way down his length before taking him into her mouth again.

“Describe her to me?” Matt asked, words muffled as he bit his bottom lip. She looked up at Pietro through her lashes once more, lips twisting into a smirk as she added her hand to the base of his dick, twisting enough to make him shout.

“Fuck--ah, she takes cock so well,” he said, though the words made his breath catch and his flush deepen, like he wasn’t used to saying such things. Nat groaned at the thought of Matt corrupting him, at the thought of her adding to it, and the vibration of the noise along his nerves pulled another shout from his throat. “Her lips are all stretched over my cock, and her hand’s twisting the base. It feels amazing. God, ah. She’s staring up at me through her lashes.” His tongue wetted his dry, cracked lips, and the pressure on the back of Natasha’s head coaxed her into relaxing enough to take him wholly in. “Oh sh-shit. She took all of me into her mouth, and her tongue--it feels divine.”

“She always does,” Matt agreed, broken voice making Natasha’s stomach churn. Their hands were still tangled, and she squeezed hard.

As Matt chased his orgasm his speed quickened, and Nat’s head bobbed all the quicker along Pietro as a result, cheeks hollowing as she sucked him down and whimpered when Matt battered at her g-spot, far better than most lovers she’d known at finding it and applying just the right amount of pressure. She wasn’t going to last much longer, caught between wanting to draw it out, and desperate to find her completion. Her hips rocked back against Matt’s, and her right hand dropped to fondle Pietro’s balls, watching as his face began to contort. Her body tightened as she started to come, Matt shouting in surprise as she tugged him alongside with her, and as she sucked harder on Pietro he swore and his head tipped back as she took him completely into her mouth. He emptied himself down her throat, gasping and groaning the whole while, as Matt’s hips pressed tight against her own. Nat breathed slowly through her nostrils, easing herself away from Pietro with a faint pop as she pulled back.

“See?” she could hardly say for want of breath, though her grin spread her entire face. “Knew you two would be just the men to help me out.”

“Glad to have been of service,” Pietro snorted, Matt’s laughter echoing afterwards.

 

 


End file.
